User talk:Darthtyler
Welcome to my talkpage. ---- Transparetize Unfortunately I don't have any software here to do that. If you ask on w:Forum:Logo creation campaign, then Swannie or another user who is good at logos might be able to help with that. Angela (talk) 21:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Tyler! Hey! Congrats on getting your wiki. I'll agree with being partners with Transfanon! The General G2 22:30, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't know much about Indy (but I have seen Temple of Doom) and I'm busy, but I might contribute here. It seems like a cool idea. And around the fourth one being filmed, too. The General G2 22:35, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Great idea. Also, the logo is cool but the white stands out in the background... The General G2 22:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Background I'm trying to make a background for a wiki. Could you see what is wrong? I refreshed the cache so I know that it isn't that... http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css 00:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :OK. Thanks. Now how do you change the user icon (the picture next to your username in the Monobook)? 20:25, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Re:Spam Uhh...what the hell are you talking about? User:AdmirableAckbar 21:33, 13 October 2007 (UTC) *Uh...spam =/= nonsense. Anyway, if you didn't like the links then remove them, don't call me a spam-bucket. Sheesh. Please undelete my article, I spent ages writing it. User:AdmirableAckbar 21:39, 13 October 2007 (UTC) **No, I didn't write it as a joke. I'll admit the random links were silly, and I will remove them if you want, but the article is 100% serious, and I'm very angry that you think it is a joke. Who made you boss, anyway? User:AdmirableAckbar 21:45, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ***Maybe from time to time. I'll tell other people about it if I think they might like it 20:28, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Hi I am a big fan of Indiana Jones (plus this wiki dosen't have some of the weird policies lik SWFANON)--Elitolu 00:33, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Admin help Commando Danny 23:28, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Isn't that what I've trying to do the whole time? ;) Sure I'll help out some more! Me again! Just wondering if you were going to upgrade me to an Admin. That's what I thought this whole talk was about. -Commando Danny 05:08, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much! Dont worry, I won't let you down! -Commando Danny 17:03, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Just a question, is there anything that I can change to the ← Menu? -Commando Danny 17:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe I didn't make myself clear. The Monaco-sidebar, the side menu? The menu under the search engine. -Commando Danny 17:20, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Um...I like it. But I had it originaly planned for anyone to post their FA at anytime. Although your nomination is great, I would suggest people puting a max. number of nominations. (like 2-3) -Commando Danny 17:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, im back. what's up? -Commando Danny 18:21, 2 September 2009 (UTC) =JMan2.0= Thanks for calling. I'll come back. It's been a while. JMan2.0 02:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC)I'll try to find him. News I told Uberfuzzy that my fanfic, Indiana Jones and the French Jewel is still in the works, but it will be AWESOME!!!!! I'm Back in Full Swing JMan2.0 (talk) 03:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC)It would appear that a couple of years ago I said I would be back again, but never really did much afterwards. Nowadays I have really been in the Indy fanfic mood again and have been making a lot of articles pertaining to two Indiana Jones fanfic stories I am working on (Essentially my versions of an Indy V and VI.) Both of which will hopefully be better than my first story "Indiana Jones and the Golden Hand" which while fun to write was very flawed looking back. If you're interested in taking a look at the stuff it would be cool. Sorry it took me so long to become an active member again.